


screams from the cabin (they're coming)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Louis, Crying, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Lots of it, M/M, OMG WHATTA SURPRISE, Rimming, THIS IS SO ABSURD WTF, Teacher/Student, darn i forgot one thing, gangrape, im gonna go to hell, the fuck is this, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is an unfortunate teacher who gets gangraped by his four students (and niall's dog).</p><p> </p><p>based on the prompt i discovered on the bottomlouisprompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	screams from the cabin (they're coming)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was supposed to be a fluffy fic where louis gets pranked and i dont even know what the hell happened
> 
> I did NOT proofread or edit this, i am NOT a native english speaker, so if you find any grammar errors, forgive me and dont hesitate to inform it to me! 
> 
> criticisms are welcome as long as they're put nicely and politely :))) 
> 
> also dedicated to my baby lynxh bc she's been so kind and nice to me, ily :*

 “you sure you’ve sort everything out, zayn?” harry asks his mate as he parks his car in the school’s lot.

“hmm” zayn nods. “dad just gave me the key of the cabin last night” the dark skinned boy says, blowing a smoke with a cigarette trapped between his fingers.

harry smirks, satisfied at zayn’s answer.

“fuck, we’re so gonna ruin him tomorrow” niall blurts out from the backseat- where one of harry’s mate, liam, sits beside him.

“i just fucking ordered the toys online yesterday” liam hisses “this is literally the dirtiest thing i’ve even done in my entire life, you fucktards” he glares at harry and zayn, yet he doesn’t sound that annoyed though.

“well you’re gonna love it once you put that monster inside of his hole” harry says casually as he points his finger at liam’s crotch, he then turns off the engine; harry chuckles when niall and zayn cackles so hard it makes liam smiles a little.

once they’re out of harry’s car, zayn walks to the curly headed boy and wraps his arms around harry’s shoulders “the only one that’ll hate tomorrow is mr.tomlinson, haz” he laughs and ruffles harry’s hair  then quickly runs to the math class when he realized that he’s late again.

“see you at lunch, guys” harry winks at niall and liam, walking into the drama class

“lucky bastard” is the last thing he hears from his friends right before he closes the door.

“i see you’re late again, mr.styles” greets the hottest ~~twink~~ teacher in the school, his tanned arms are crossed in front of his chest, his blue eyes staring at harry judgingly.

the boy ignores his teacher and walks to the empty chair that ironically is set in front of the teacher’s desk. “louis” harry tsked and shakes his head (this is not his first time calling his own teacher by the first name) “how many times have i told you not to call me mr.styles, you know that it makes me feel old”

like usual, louis’ cheeks turn bright red again, this is also not the first time he’s been humiliated by styles and his perverted group of friends, the only thing that the man hates about his jobs are these four bloody students that just cant leave him and his dignity alone. louis feels like he’s one of the students all over again, getting bullied by the cursed jocks, like if his job doesn’t pay him so well as it is now, he’d probably quit and apply himself as a waiter in a coffeeshop instead.

“detention after school, mr,styles” louis snaps and puts the emphasis as he says harry’s last name and looks at him sternly.

“looking forward to it, louis” harry mutters and laughs, louis gives him one last glare before he continues his class

~

“wait so how are we gonna kidnap him again?” niall asks harry once they all seated at the cafeteria.

“don’t worry” harry says calmly as he plays with his phone “he just gave me a detention”

“damn” liam curses “that early?” he stares at the boy beside him in disbelief

“’’just call him by his first name and he’ll flip shits” harry shrugs and bites the apple on his right hand.

“but that still doesn’t explain to me how the fuck we’re gonna take him out of this hell hole” niall states, making a weird gesture with his hands

zayn rolls his eyes at his mate’s shrimp brain “once he has harry alone in his room, we’re gonna go inside together, hit his head so that he passes out or something, basically tied him and liam’s gonna think about how we can get that sinful body out without looking suspicious at all”

“wait,-why is it always me that has the hardest task to do?” liam groans and hits zayn in the head

zayn hits him back, fucking asshole “because you’re the only one with the brain, payne. fuck, ‘ thought you knew that long ago”

they continue to banter and discuss their plan, harry has the car and today is the last day of school, the four of them all agreed to lied to their parents saying that they’ll be staying at liam’s friend’s house for a week, while zayn lied to his dad, whom which luckily believed in him and of course, he has the key of his dad’s cabin.

“you sure, your dad okay with us staying at the cabin, z?” harry asks curiously, mr. malik isn’t exactly the most pleasant person he’s  met.

“nah,” zayn shrugs “the old man and my mum are taking my sisters to pakistan for two weeks, wanna meet the relatives in there he said, you know” he says a matter of factly “my god likes it when we have great relationships with our relatives,- that’s why dad’s an angel when he’s back at his hometown”

~

the plan’s settled, the strategy is made. the steps are counted and analyzed. everything has to be fucking perfect, otherwise if things don’t go as they were planned, if there’s a fucking little flaw that they all forget, these four teenagers are doomed and can say hi to jail and the police.

its four p.m , the time where harry’s detention starts, the hallways in the school are pretty much deserted from people, only the janitors and a couple of students with detentions like harry.

“i want you to copy that history essay twice to these papers,  with your own handwriting” louis’ high voice snaps harry out of this thoughts, the teacher hands him a handful of papers and slams it down to harry’s table- startling the boy out of his guts

“fuck, you want me to copy all of those shits?” harry complains “with my own bloody handwriting?”

“yes” louis confirms as he goes back to his seat, his eyes aren’t on harry though, he’s too busy typing something on his phone “and stop swearing, god i’m tired of your stupid antics, styles”

“no” harry pouts teasingly “i thought you loved me, louis”

the teacher in front of him took a deep breath and shifts his eyes to look at him “i said, stop calling me by my first name, _harry”_ louis says through greeted teeth “its not polite, where are your manners?”

“well, you called me by my first name” harry retorts back

“well” louis says back mockingly “i’m your teacher, i have authority over my students; therefore i’m allowed to do that” he glares at harry so hard the boy wonders how the hell his eyes managed to not pop out of their shell “now, get to work!” he orders firmly.

harry rolls his eyes but starts to write nonetheless.

~

liam keeps looking back and forth from his phone to the hallway that separate the drama classroom and the history one he’s in. “why isn’t he texting us?” he hisses and taps his thigh with his fingers nervously “has he text you yet?” liam looks at niall as he bites his lower lip, a sign that he boy is dead scared right now

“jesus, li, stop panicking” niall says, his eyes glaring at the clock on the walls- its half to five now, they should’ve start their plain a few minutes ago, but he supposes that harry’s got a task more complicated that he usually received, he just needs to be optimistic right now.

“fuck yes!” he hears zayn whispers yells and throws his arms up in the air, his left palm gripping his phone tight “shit, guys” he looks at niall and liam excitingly “it’s show time” he smirks and leads his two best friends out of the room.

once the three of them are literally three meters away from the louis’ classroom’s door, where niall is standing exactly in front of the trophy closet, a place where the school shows off their achievements proudly. “ready?” he looks at zayn for confirmation

“as my dick ever will be” zayn says cheekily and swing the bat on his grips, the glasses around the closet breaks, creating a loud crash. Instantly, both zayn and niall hides in the janitor closet while liam hides behind the drama classroom’s door crack, waiting for louis to come out and check the source of the voice.

liam’s right hand starts to sweat with nerves and awareness, his other hand gripping the needle full of drugs tight, praying to jesus above that he won’t let it fall and ruin their whole fucking plan of violating their drama teacher. liam waits for like an eternity until he can hear louis’ footsteps getting louder and clearer, once he can see the back of his teacher’s body, liam braces himself- ready to stabs the drug in his hand to louis. the boy almost screams in joy when he sees harry follows louis quietly, he winces a little when he sees harry knocks louis out with his fist and once louis lies on the ground unconscious, liam kneels down and sinks the needle into the skin of louis’ arms, injecting the drugs that’ll make his teacher goes limp and pliant for days.

“good job, li” harry says with a devilish smile of his face, liam thinks he looks so similar with lucifer now- maybe harry is his descendant, the boy is the one that came with all these plans after all.

“fuck” liam breathes and pulls out the needle off louis “im going to hell, aren’t i?”

“well, youre not alone” harry chuckles, turning around “those two are hiding in the closet?” he asks

“yes” liam nods and hurriedly puts the needle into his bag, he’s not stupid enough to throw the damned thing into the public’s trash bin. liam inhales and rests his head against the wall, watching harry knocking the janitor closet’s quietly, announcing to niall and zayn that they’re all ready to leave and take louis out of the school. the boy can feel his heart and brain thudding with adrenaline, liking and hating what he and his friends are doing right now. the fear of getting caught makes liam feels giddy, the feeling of accomplishing the plans makes him excited.

harry and liam are ones that carry louis (since both of them are giants) while zayn and niall look around to make sure no one sees, all of them get into harry’s car in a rush, both and harry and liam sit on the back with louis lying limp and unconscious on their laps, under harry’s fucking irritating commands; zayn drives all of them to his father’s cabin.

the place itself is located in the middle of the wood, they have to go through the rocky roads and so many trees, the weather’s cold, but the surrounding is so quiet, only filled by the bird’s chippering and little drizzle falling from the sky after the previous rain. well, louis’ screams will be joining in soon.

zayn parks the car right inside the garage made of woods his dad built five years ago (the old man said that he didn’t want to wet his baby), he turns off the engine, zayn can literally hear the three of his friends exhales a breath of relief- they’re alone now, no one can disturb them from ruining their teacher.

zayn gets out of the vehicle first, he takes the key from his jeans pocket and unlocks the main door that leads straight to the den of the cabin. he turns around to see harry carrying louis’ body in a bride like style “you don’t seem having any problem with that, styles” he smirks and enters the door

“he’s so fucking light, zayn”harry mutters “a twink at heart, that’s what he is”

“holy fuck” niall curses, his eyes widens slightly “i forgot the dog”

“what?” liam raises his eyebrow and locks the door, he throws he key to zayn who catches it right away “for what? we will be busy fucking mr. tomlinson, and you guys think we will have time to pet a fucking dog?”

harry lies louis to the nearest sofa gently, the drug is definitely working, since the man isn’t moving an inch or whatsoever “wait” harry’s deep voice breaks the silence “you didn’t tell him?” his green eyes glares at zayn and niall and dammit, there’s more that liam doesn’t know?

“hey!” niall protests “don’t fucking blame it on me! i was so fucking busy looking for that drug to tell liam that duke gonna be fucking lou-“

“WHAT?” liam screams in disbelief making the other three jumps in surprise “you’re gonna take your bloody dog and let it fuck your teacher?!” his brown eyes are now flaming in rage, like, this is just so fucking fucked up, liam thinks.

“oh stop acting like a saint, liam” zayn rolls his eyes and gives niall harry’s car key “maybe you feel disgusting now, but fucking wait until you watch” he smirks and shifts his eyes into louis’ knocked out body “that’s gonna be the hottest thing you’d ever saw in your entire life”

“besides” harry pats liam’s shoulder and grins “you left your ‘stuff’ in my car so let niall grabs it as well as he gets duke to here” he wriggles his eyebrow and liam genuinely thinks that he’s friends with wrong kind of people, but fuck, its too late to back down now.

liam walks to the couch where louis is lying, his teacher’s wearing a shirt and suspender with a pair of black trousers that shows off his beautiful, fucking sinful thighs and arse, its not really their fault for planning on raping the man. you don’t get to dress that seductive and  expect to not get assaulted by men.

yeah, its part of louis’ fault too.

“so” liam leans down and strokes louis’ soft hair “what are we gonna do with mr. tomlinson, now?” he raises his eyebrow at his friends, his lips curls into a wicked smile.

~

when louis wakes up the next day ,there’s three things that he notices; first, his head hurts like a bitch, second, he got both of his hands and feet tied together, third, he’s nowhere near his bedroom, the walls are made of woods and so does the ceiling and fourth, he fucking realizes that he’s been abducted. wait, that’s more than three.

a ruffling sound came from the door beside the bed louis’ is on now, his first natural instinct is to glare whoever the fuck is coming in, because he knows that its one for those quartet brats, god forbids louis from not suspending all of them four into centuries, this- whatever prank they’re putting on him isn’t some kind of freaking joke, because this just crossed the line. they’re basically violating him, violating his honor as a teacher and they’re not gonna get away from this, especially that son of the satan himself; harry fucking styles.

as harry styles and his not-bad-but-just-as-worst friend, liam payne pad to the room, louis cannot help but notice that both of them kinda look different, they don’t wear the playful look on their faces, their eyebrows are furrowed and they’re looking at him intimidatingly, as if louis is some kind of a food or something and for once in his life, louis feels scared instead of annoyed. but since his grandpa had told him a while back ago, in under whatever circumstances you’re in, don’t let it show that you’re scared, put a brave mask because people will have to try harder to hurt you, they won’t be able to find your flaws and breaking points, so you have chances to survive. and fuck yes he’s gonna do just that.

“well, we’ve seen you woken up, louis” harry says with a smirk as liam approaches him from behind “good sleep?” the bastard raises his eyebrow

louis just glares at him for a minute, his blue eyes full of rage and he gritted his teeth before speaks “what on earth are you thinking?” he exclaims, his high pitched voice running through every corners of the room “this isn’t funny! whatever prank you brats are pulling is not amusing in the slightest! get me out of this cursed place!” he tries to wriggle his hands and feet out of the ropes, but the binding is so tight it starts to hurt his skin, damn these children.

“but this is not a prank, mr. tomlinson” payne says from louis’ back sending hot breaths that actually shivers down to the man’s spine.

“what?” louis asks incredulously.

“you think of us as some sort of a joke, don’t you, louis?” harry accuses, he’s walking closer towards louis now, and he actually feels insecurity budding up in his body, these kids are way bigger than him, despite of their ages and there’s no surprise if they can beat him to pulp all at once. so louis shuffles backwards away from the curly headed boy, just to have his body presses up his liam’s hard ones.

louis swallows the lump in his throat hard and takes a shuddered breath “i… wha-whatever you guys have planned, i suggest it to stop” and fuck he’s stammering now.

“well, too bad for you louis” liam hisses behind louis’ ear “we’ll never stop” then louis yelps when he feels his student bites his earlobe. harry lunches forward to louis, the man is too busy struggling getting out of his friend’s grip to notice him untying the ties on louis’ hands and feet. harry calls for nail and zayn to get the stuff and themselves in because its fucking time; and luckily for him, since the drugs that liam gave to louis isn’t quite leaving the teacher’s body yet, the man isn’t as strong as he used to, louis can feel his muscles aren’t working as well as he wants, his hands and feet feel like tons and he can’t really kick or punch harry when the boy holds his hands hard keeping him from moving.

just as louis about to panics, he feels a hard slap landed into his cheek, making his head spins in dizziness, he looks the abuser and found zayn malik standing there with his hands tugging louis’ hair painfully “hey there, mr.t”

“what are you guys doing?!” louis squeaks and tries to knees harry but fails because niall horan is now holding both of his legs together. “let me go, please!” tears are starting to fill louis’ eyes right, all of his dignity is basically gone, thanks to the fear of getting killed by his own students.

“liam fucking told you that we’re not gonna let you go, didn’t he?” harry grits out and changes his position with liam, his glaring eyes never leave louis as he did so. “stop struggling and be a good bitch would you” another slap is aimed to louis cheek, the small man chokes out a pained sob at the stinging sensation on his skin

“please” louis pleads weakly, his strength is decreasing from the drugs and exhaustion “i don’t know why you guys hate me that much but” he sniffs and stares at harry’s eyes “i’m sorry and please let me go, i won’t tell anyone”

“zayn, gag him” harry commands his friend without shifting his eyes from louis, he laughs when zayn shoves a handful of fabric to louis’ mouth, restraining the man from speaking. “lets get to work then” he makes an eye contact with liam whose hands already unbuckling the belt of his pants.

with the realization of liam undressing, louis begins to sobs and struggles even more, his chest feels tight, his body starts to sweat with the horror image of getting sexually assaulted by his own students, louis tries to move his hands and feets, but harry, zayn and niall’s grips are so tight and he can’t move an inch. he’s crying now, his chest rising up and down with each sobs he muffled out from the gags in his mouth, louis isn’t dare to look at liam, he feels so humiliated that all he can do is just to close his eyes and prays that this is just a nightmare

the man poor man wails when he feels hands rubbing and groping his body, soon enough louis is naked as the day he was born, he screams when the hands on his feet are switched to the pressure that’s trying to open his legs apart.

there on top of him, stands liam payne on his knees between louis’ thighs, his hard and blazing brown eyes are looking hard into his weak teary blue ones, liam looks so scary and louis’ rather die than be here.  the petite framed man shakes his head helplessly as the boy on top of him trails his disgusting hand through his body, liam pinches his dark pink nipples which earns a yelp from louis. the student continues to assault his teacher, giving a very good show to his friends soon enough engorged bulges are shown formed behind the fabric of their pants.

when a lubed finger presses up right against his rim, louis’ screams and shakes his head hard, the bed starts to squeak. the small man is desperately trying to get the boy off him, but too bad that liam is having none of it , he swings his hand and hits louis’ head firmly, “stop moving, i’’m trying to loosen your hole up, if you struggle one more time, i’m gonna shove my dick up right away you’ll rip” he warns louis and spits into the man’s face. louis sobs harder, but nods nevertheless

liam enters one finger into louis, he groans lowly at the tight heat surrounding him, he rubs the soft walls around him and thrusts in and out slowly, then he adds another one,- making louis mewls in pain, liam scissors his fingers, he stretched louis’ hole as wide as he can, because damn he knows his cock is big. liam’s nails gently scraps the walls, he curls his fingers so that they brushes against louis’ prostate. the boy smirks when he heard a muffles gasp came from his teacher’s mouth. liam fingers louis until he gets three fingers in, until his teacher is a gasping and crying mess underneath him.

when liam pulls his fingers out, he can swears that he sees louis whines a little bit, he watches at the way sweats falling from louis’ forehead into the sheets, the way louis looks at him with such a pleading to be let go while his body says the opposite.

“you’re fucking hard” liam growls and gives louis’ cock a slight squeeze, he chuckles when louis’ cheeks turn red from the humiliation.

liam shuffles his body a little as he positions his cock at louis’ rims, his hands are now gripping his teacher’s hips hard, not allowing him to move or resist him at all. “scream as loud as you can” he looks at louis, yanking the gags out of his mouth, “we don’t care, no one can hear you, baby”

and louis does screams, he screams in pain and humiliation and fear all mixed into one high pitched shriek, when liam slams his hips into him. liam’s cock is enormous that louis almost numbed by the pain on his lower body, the boy doesn’t give him any time to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust his cock in and out.

the poor man is a sobbing and crying mess, louis unconsciously scratch his hands on harry and zayn, he wants them all off his body, liam’s fucking him so hard like a man possessed, louis burning pain on his rim is too much around the huge cock inside of him, the bed keeps squeaking as liam pounds into louis harder than before, the boy digs his nails into the soft skin of his teacher’s hips.

liam aims his cock into  louis’ prostate, he laughs loudly when louis gasps in shock, the tingling sensation starts to building upon his body, liam keeps thrusting his cock into louis harder, deeper and faster. each time he slams his hips into louis, the head of his cock brushes louis’ sweet spot, liam goes there again and again, he keeps punching louis’ prostate with his dick, until the man below him is mewling in pleasure, at one very hard thrust into louis’ prostate, the poor teacher squeals in pain and pleasure, louis sobs when he feels is own cock hardening, this can’t be happening, he doesn’t want to enjoy being raped by his own student.

but liam knows what’s going on in louis’ mind, he knows if louis comes- the man will feel even more humiliated, and well, liam has a kink for that. so the brown haired boy wraps his hand around his teacher’s prick, and giving it a squeeze, louis lets out a broken breath when liam starts to rub it from the tip to end.

the constant fucking on his hole, the pressure that keeps punching his prostate and liam’s hand of his cock, gives louis no choice but to let loose and comes. louis is shrieking and trashing body when he comes apart, his dick spurting trails of cum into liam’s hand and his walls painfully tightens around his student’s cock.

if its possible, liam’s  movement is getting more violent, the boy is grunting and growling every time louis clenches his hole around him, louis is so fucking hot and tight, liam swears he doesn’t mind staying inside of him all day-

“fuck him hard, li” zayn says out of nowhere, there’s a bit of amusement in his voice “tear him apart if you’d like, the bitch is ours”

“no… oh god, please stop” louis pleads, he sounds a bit raspy from the previous screaming “stop… it hurts” he winces in pain each time liam thrusts into him

couple moments after that, both the teacher and his student are a panting for breath by different reasons, liam rams into louis for one last time and spurts his sperm inside, he moans when his cum start to leak out of louis’ hole and fuck- that’s the hottest thing he ever seen in his whole existence on earth.

liam pulls out of louis harshly, making the man cries out in pain, niall is staring hard at louis’ hole, he groans as he watches liam’ seed oozing out of the swollen red abused hole.

“like that, niall?” liam raises his eyebrow, he’s now standing beside the bed, naked like a fucking greek god “fucking tight, he is”

then suddenly, zayn and harry let go of louis’ hand, the man instantly curls into a ball and starts crying again, his small body shakes as he struggles to breath, they all should feel sorry, really.

but they don’t, because hearing louis’ breaks by pieces to pieces is so fucking hot.

“who’s next?” liam offers

“me” niall growls, harry smirks knowingly and climbs into the bed as niall starts to undress.

louis whimpers in fear when feels harry’s body presses up against him, he tries to backaway from the monster but harry just yank his head harshly “stop crying” he glares at him, his eyes full of venom “its makes you look pathetic”

 “zayn, turn him over” harry orders, his hands still gripping louis’ hair painfully.

zayn walks to louis , and grab onto his’ shoulder and limbs, flipping his small and weak body onto his stomach, exposing his abused arse to the cold air. louis whimpers when his students growls at the sight in front of them. a couple of harsh slaps are given by harry to his cheeks, causing louis to sobs in pain.

louis jolts when he feels another cock rub against his abused entrance, he can hear harry laughing beside him. “i’ve been waiting to get my cock in you since forever, mr. tomlinson” niall’s says with a chuckle “you’re right” louis keens when huge cock enters him “dreams do come true” niall finishes his sentence with ramming hard into him.

the crying man tries to cralws away from his student, but his attempts go in vain when he gets another hard punch on his head, louis’ head is spinning, he can’t make out a single coherent words, sobs and gasps come out of his mouth like rain, he hides his face in the crook of his elbow as niall fucks him hard.

niall is thrusting in a punishing pace, he’s careless and rough, yet louis can’t help but let out another groan when he feels niall’s cock nudges his prostate again. the boy keeps ramming into his teacher hard, sweat starts to form upon niall’s body, louis is crying even louder than before, he chokes out a sob every time niall’s cock brushes his sweet spot, the poor man is kneeing and mewling at the painful pleasure on his cock and hole. “ah, fuck!” niall groans loudy as he spurt his cum into louis.

before the abused man even have time to take a breath, louis is already lifted into harry’s cock. whines are coming out of louis’ lips, just like what liam did a few moments ago;  harry grips his hips tightly, louis whimpers when the boy pushes him up and downwards and without another warning, harry forces louis to rape himself on his thick cock.

but this time though, louis doesn’t know what effects that harry has, he can only feel pleasure on his body, all pain on his body disappears in a sudden, like it had flew away and leave louis alone with this hot tingling pleasure as harry’s cock presses his prostate every times he slams up into louis’ red swollen hole.

louis is now babbling these incoherent gasps and words mixed into one, his mouth keeps telling out lies, begging the boy below him to stop, but his body responds the opposite, louis rests his head on harry’s shoulders, wrapping his weak arms around the boy’s broad shoulder as he hold onto the ride.

harry speeds up his thrusts, louis is moaning out “uh, uh, uh” everytime harry’s cock meets his prostate, he is so caught up in his own world full of unwanted pleasures to notice zayn crawling to his back, wearing a devilish smirk on his face. the dark skinned boy wraps his arms around louis, right above harry’s hand, moving closer to his arse, so that zayn’s cock is centimeters away from his teacher’s hole.

“fuck, he’s liking it now” harry says with a chuckle when louis starts to move up and down willingly, riding his student’s dick, his hard cock is rubbing against harry’s abdomen, looking for some kind of desperate friction. “what a cockslut” he spats into louis’ neck, laughing when receives a long groan as a respond.

“you don’t even gonna try to deny it, do you?” harry hisses and bites louis’ earlobe, the man yelps a little but continues riding the boy’s cock. “say that you like it, louis” harry commands sternly, his green eyes glaring into his teacher’s scrunched up face “admit that you’re our cockslut” harry gives louis a particular hard thrust as louis slams down.

“ahh…” louis tries to speak, but his words are coming out in babbled mess

“say it” harry orders again

louis is shaking his head, weakly. silently telling them that he cant do it.

“say it” harry growls, his hand reaching out for louis’ cock, giving it another tugs.

but louis is ignoring his commands, he’s drown in a pool of pleasure from harry’s thick cock, too preoccupied to concentrate on anything else, he cries out, his eyes spilling with tears and he comes again, this time, barely any cum is left. his small body is convulsing , he’s sobbing out for breath, louis’ hole clenches even tighter around harry’s cock and that’s when zayn comes in.

the dark skinned boy groans when the head of his cock nudges against louis’ entrance, moaning when his friend’s cum starting to leak out of his teacher’s poor hole, acting as a lube for his cock. harry grips louis’ hips even tighter, preparing for the man to struggle, he lets out a low man when he feels zayn’s cock pushing in, the pressure from louis’ walls and his mate’ cock, gives a heavenly sensation to harry’s own prick.

a harsh cry rips out from louis’ lips as zayn settles his cock right beside harry inside of their teacher’s now ruined hole, louis is chanting “no,no,no, please take it out, it wont fit, it hurts”, his small and shaking frame trying to struggle out of zayn and harry’s clasps, but his students are having none of it, and zayn’s cock goes deeper and harry pushes louis lower, they sneer with pride as their teacher cries and screams in agony, everyone in the room silently agrees how beautiful louis looks like this, fucked out and in pain.

louis is bawling when the cocks inside him begin to move up and down fast and harshly, not giving a damn of his pain, don’t care that they can really tear his hole apart, the previous pleasure is now being replaced by an agonizing pain, harry and zayn’s arms are bruising his skin, their nails are digging into him so hard, louis is sure he’s bleeding.

He can’t take it, he really can’t, louis feels so humiliated and dirty, these students are treating him like he’s some sort a prostitute, like a slave. louis tries to kick harry in the back, but before he manages to hurt the boy that’s raping him now, liam and niall already got their hands tight around his ankles, preventing him from making any resistant at all.

suddenly his eyes feel heavy, his body grows limp once again, the only thing louis can feel and hear are the sound of zayn and harry’s skin slapping against his, the burn around his rim and on his walls, louis knees and whimpers as the cocks inside him taking turns violating his prostate again and again, he can feel his cum building up in his balls, the teacher feels like he’s ready to die when his cock hardens again. now its painful, its no longer good, it feels like his stomach is being tugged by a rock. louis can do nothing anymore.

so the man just rests his body against his rapist, louis remains positioned like that, with his head on the crook of harry’s neck, he’s pliant as he lets his students rape and use his body for their own enjoyment, he lets the humiliation swallows him up and blacks out.

louis’ on the cusp of consciousness and fatigue when he feels sperm fills his hole once again, he moans in pain as his body is being heaved up by harry and zayn off their cocks, louis whines at the feeling of his students cum dripping out of his gaping hole, he’s now lying on his stomach, with his legs apart, showing off his ruined and red hole. louis shudders when the cold air calms the swell on his rim. he can hear shuffling sounds coming from the door and he hears another footsteps, louis sobs again when he realizes that they’re not done with him, but he’s too exhausted to move, to fight back, so he has no choice to submit.

louis buries his head into the sheets as he cries again.

a loud bark makes louis’ breath hitched in fear, its not someone, but a thing. a dog to be exact. louis looks up and sees a big sized german shepard, with a leash on his neck , niall’s the one that holding the ties. the animal is so big, he can be disguised as a wolf, louis whimpers and wants to curls himself into a ball, fearing that the dog will bite him or something.

the dog barks again as niall pull off his leash, louis widens his eyes in panic when the dog comes closer to him “what are you doing?!” louis sheirks when the beast jumps onto his back “get away from me!”

“don’t try to resist duke, louis” niall says calmly, his hand is now on louis’ hair, stroking him gently as if he’s trying to calm him down “he’ll bite if he doesn’t get what he wants” niall cackles as he watches duke wraps his paws around louis’ waist. the dog waits for no more, and plunges his humongous cock into louis’ wet, gaping hole.

the man screeches in disgusts when the hard cock enters him, louis tries to scramble away again, but the dog’s claws are very sharp, they’re sinking into his skin deeply like knives, louis can feel blood dripping down to the sheets, he sobs, wails, and cries as the beast inside of him thrusting his dog cock in and out in a steady yet rough pace.

the animal is so big and heavy, it literally lifts louis when he’s pulling his cock out, then he pushes louis down again when he rams his dog cock in. duke’s move is getting harsher, his cock feels like its punching through louis’ prostate every time it slams in. the poor man is now whimpering in pain and even more embarrassment at the feeling of getting hard with a dog’s cock pounding into him.

louis hides his face into the fabric of the bed as he sobs, then he feels it, his abdomen tightening and braces himself to cum, louis mewls and gasps in pain and pleasure, he screams on the top of his lungs when he comes again, this time only weak spurts of come that’s squirting out of his cock.

it seems duke notices that his bitch is enjoying the fucking, the dog thrusts into louis one more time, before popping his knot inside of louis’ hole. the poor make yanks his head upwards and cries out in pain when he feels the dog’s knot breaks inside of him, its so big, like a grapefruit, only it feels like a rock. and it hurts, louis is a crying mess, his eyes are flooded with tears, face wet from them. louis sobbing hard pleads and begs for niall to get his dog off him.

too bad for him, his students are too busy wanking into the hot view in front of their eyes, even liam is hard, and he’s moving his hand so fast around his dick, niall is so fucking right. seeing louis getting knotted by a giant dog is the hottest scene that he’s ever seen.

the dog is panting loudly when he releases his load into louis, and it’s a lot, much more than  a man’s cum. louis is so full of his students and their dog’s loads, he can feel his stomach swelling.  the thought of being filled by an animal’s cum makes him want to throw up, he tries to wriggle again. louis nearly inhales in relief when he feels the swelling of duke’s knot go down. he hears the dog whimpering quietly and tugs its cock out.

louis feels squishy and sleepy inside; he’s so tired and he doesn’t even care when he feels the dog’s slippery tongue on his rim, lapping the pool of cum out of his hole, he doesn’t even cry when liam forces him to suck his cock. louis doesn’t try to struggle when duke has its tongue fucking into his hole again, licking the cum on his walls, nudging and brushing is abused prostate for the hundredth time.  louis is too fucked out to cry, he can’t even come again, his whole body is screaming in pain, his skin is covered in bruises and scratches.

but louis does sobs on liam’s cock when his students squirt their cum on to his body though, and he passes out when liam’s vibrator enters his ruined hole.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW MY [TUMBLR](http://grouisgravy.tumblr.com) PLEASE IM SO LONELY HUHUHUH 


End file.
